In recent years fine processing technologies utilizing inkjet technologies have attracted rising attention. For example, in the manufacturing field of a color filter to be used for a liquid crystal display panel, a wiring pattern of semiconductor and the like, requirements are increasing to land the various types of liquid droplets ejected from a droplet jetting head (hereinafter referred as a head) at a fine target on a work (recorded member) with errors of approximately 1 μm.
In order to control the landing position with a high degree of accuracy, the head position is preferably arranged at a equally high accurate position. Further, maintenance work to ensure the appropriate landing position of the liquid droplet is necessary.
Conventionally, to conduct maintenance, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus where a maintenance area is provided in the apparatus main body adjacent to a drawing area, and at the time of maintenance, a carriage holding a head is moved to the maintenance area.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses to make the head unmovable on the apparatus base table, and provide a plurality of types of maintenance units on the same apparatus base table to be horizontally movable within a prescribed region including a portion just under the head, and at the time of maintenance to move a required maintenance unit to a position just under the head.